The Siren's Song
by earthenrose
Summary: Tabitha and the Magefire crew are back, and this time they're enlisting the help of everyone imaginable to hunt down a notorious Pirate. X-overs galore including Pirates of the Caribbean, Twilight, Avatar, Harry Potter and so many more! No one is safe!
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty, so I got tired of hardly any comments on this over on Dev. Art so I finally gave in and I'm posting it over here too. Just a fair warning, Tabitha and pretty much any other person you don't recognise in this story is an alter-ego for a real person so please let me know if you plan on kidnapping us. We like to be able to pack the essentials first, you know? ;)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a late night, and Tabitha was beat. Not only was she a Disney crazed student, she ran Magefire Industries also. For those who are behind on the times, her company kidnaps characters and puts them into uncompromising situations, cough cough. She had just walked into her dark room when a rather loud sniff set her on edge.  
Most characters wanted revenge when she was done with them, and it wouldn't be the first time someone tried to abuse her in her own home.  
"Who's there, and what do you want?" she growled, fingers shaped into rigid claws.  
"_Tabitha..._" whined a familiar voice and a hand fell onto her shoulder.  
Instinctively, Tabitha screamed and elbowed the owner of the hand in the ribs. The next thing she did was flip on the light switch, illuminating her small, cluttered room.  
There, bent over from pain was none other then Draco Malfoy. With a sigh, Tabitha crossed her arms and growled, "What the hell do you want Malfoy?"  
Draco lifted his tear-stained face and stared at Tabitha as if trying to impart his plight telepathically. It wasn't working and Tabitha was getting annoyed.  
"That bitch," he finally said, "I thought you were bad but that bitch forced us apart forever!"  
"You mean the author, J.K. Row..."  
"Don't even say her name!" interjected Draco, "It gives that devil her power."  
Tabitha nodded slowly, you know the one that basically says _right...__  
_"I'm guessing you're pissed about the epilogue," said Tabitha, arms still crossed. Draco nodded and Tabitha rolled her eyes.  
"Can you fix this?" asked Draco meekly.  
Tabitha raised one dark eyebrow. "Me? You want me to fix what she did?" Draco nodded again. "Sorry, can't be done."  
Draco's face fell, and Tabitha swore she heard his hopes break. "But," she continued, "I'm willing to hear you out. I'll see what I can do, but I'm not promising anything."  
Draco's face lit up and he staggered to his feet to hug Tabitha. "How can I ever repay you?" he asked after kissing her on the cheek.  
"Okay, one, don't do that again if you value your life. And two, two words: breath mint."  
Draco's face turned a deep red.  
Tabitha scratched the back of her neck and said, "Well, I can't really do anything here... So, why don't we head to my office?"  
Draco shrugged. "Okay," he said and began to walk out the door. Tabitha cleared her throat, making him pause.  
"We're taking the express dude," she said, pointing to her closet. Draco looked confused and Tabitha flicked a bit of her magic at the door. The closet instantly turned into a fun slide. "After you," she said pushing Draco forward lightly.  
Draco fell hard on his ass and slid quickly down into the belly of the slide with Tabitha following behind.  
Five minutes later they were seated in Tabitha's sparse office and Draco was blubbering again. He was crying so hard that Tabitha couldn't hear every other word he said. So, instead of listening attentively, she let her mind wander only to nod or shake her head occasionally to what Draco was saying.  
This went on until Tabitha's office phone rang at two in the morning.  
"Hang on a sec, Draco. This is usually really important," she said as she picked up the red plastic phone. "Magefire Industries, this is Tabitha speaking. How can I help you?'  
"Tabitha? Tabitha, is that you love?" said the voice on the other end.  
Tabitha squealed happily into the receiver and said, "Jack? Oh is that you my salty sailor?"  
There was a chuckle on the other end and the voice said, "Hey Babs. I knew you'd never forget me."  
Tabitha giggled girlishly and Draco rolled his eyes.  
"Listen love, I'm in town for tonight only and I was wondering if you wanted to have a little fun," said Jack.  
Tabitha inhaled sharply to say yes but looked over at Draco and lost all momentum. She thought about it for a second before asking, "I'd like to go but you see I have a friend here with me."  
"The more the merrier!" said Jack, an obvious smile on his lips.  
"No, Jack. You see, my friend is a guy and he was just put into a bad situation by this one witch. Do you mind if he comes along?"  
Jack was silent for a long time and Tabitha began to fear he had hung up. But, he said, "Only if you bring rum... really, really good rum."  
"Deal," smiled Tabitha as she looked over at Draco and winked, "Tell me where to meet you..."

-----------------------------------------------

Two hours later (because of traffic), both Draco and Tabitha were walking the scummier parts of the Port of L.A.  
"Where did he say to meet him?" asked Draco, puling his jacket closer to his body.  
"He didn't say where," replied Tabitha. Draco looked at her like one would a complete moron. "You'll see..."  
"_Yo ho, yo ho..."_ sang Tabitha  
"_...a pirate's life for me."_ called another voice that made Tabitha smile.  
"_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot..."__  
__"Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."__  
__"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot..."__  
__"Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."__  
_This went on until Tabitha paused in front of a shadowy figure and said, "Hello there Jack Sparrow."  
The figure laughed, "Never could hide from you, could I?"  
Tabitha shook her head and said, "Jack, this is Draco Malfoy. You know, the one I told you about?"  
Jack eyed Draco dubiously then asked, "And the rum?"  
Tabitha patted her really big purse with a smile.  
Jack smiled, "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

------------------------------

Morning broke and Tabitha awoke snuggled next to someone. Both of them were nude.  
With a sexy little sigh, she lifted her head and looked down upon, not Jack Sparrow, but Draco Malfoy. Tabitha screamed bloody murder, waking Draco with a start.  
"What. The. HELL. Happened?" fumed Tabitha.  
Draco looked at her helplessly and said, "I really don't know... too much rum..."  
Tabitha looked at Draco for a while longer, making him squirm, then she looked at the table where they had left the rum bottle she had magicked into never going empty. Of course, the rum was gone but in its place was a note.  
Tabitha slid out of bed, making sure to take the comforter with her and read, "_Sorry Love, but an opportunity arose that I couldn't refuse. I know you understand. -Jack"__  
_Tabitha stared at the paper and reread the note at least five times to make sure she hadn't missed anything before burning the paper with mage fire.  
"What did it say?" asked Draco.  
Tabitha turned, tears running down her face, and said, "That I'm the biggest retard in the planet for falling for a Casanova pirate. That's what."  
Draco slid out of the bed, not caring to cover anything up and went to give Tabitha a hug. Tabitha stepped out of reach and said, "There is no way in hell you're coming near me!"  
"Oh come on Tabitha. You've seen me at my worst... hell, I think we even slept together..."  
Tabitha rounded on Draco so fast, all he had time to see was Tabitha's signature green mage energy before it was lights out.

----------------------------------

Draco woke up nice and cozy next to someone and immediately thought it was his awful, nameless wife so he turned over, away from the other person. But, the sound that the other person made wasn't what his wife usually made; it was the sound Harry made way back when. Draco turned back around and saw that it really was Harry lying naked in his bed. Draco smiled and silently thanked Tabitha for making it all right.

Too bad she was too busy punishing Jack Sparrow to actually care... but that's for later...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, just to clarify, this is an extension of the Night in the Goblet of Fire. I had been really bored when I started this and as you can tell, I was into Avatar at the moment so they got a feature spot. I swear the story will pick up sooner and far more characters will show their faces. Comment if you liked it or if i at least made you laugh!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another day at Mage Fire Industries, but Tabitha kept acting odd around all the others. Especially Rosan. Whenever Rosan would get close, Tabitha would do the shifty eye thing and make up some lame excuse to get away. Finally Rosan couldn't take it anymore and she complained about the incidents to Jessie.

"I kid you not, she's acting like I have the plague," snarled Rosan with her arms crossed.

Jessie shrugged and poured herself some water from the water cooler in the staff lounge. "Maybe she's up to something," suggested Jessie before taking a sip of water.

Rosan shook her head. "I don't know what but…"

Jessie waited for Rosan to finish but it seemed that she had just spaced out completely.

"Rosan? Are you okay?" asked Jessie as she waved her hand in front on Rosan's face.

Rosan blinked a few times and said, "Yeah, I'm okay. I just had the strangest feeling. I was tingling from my head to my toes. I nearly thought that I was having a stroke, but I guess I'm fine."

Jessie looked at her shorter friend with concern and said, "Maybe you should take a breather. I think all the work you've put in has gone to your head."

"No, it's not the…" started Rosan, but she stopped and left her jaw hanging.

"What is it?" asked Jessie, turning around and looking out the door.

There in the hallway was a girl that was about as tall as Rosan and had on the oddest clothing Jessie had seen. The girl turned to the door and asked rather rudely, "Hey one of you two slackers know the way to Tabitha's main office?"

"Uh…" said Jessie, "Yeah, I can take you…"

"No, no Jessie," smiled Rosan wickedly, "I can take Toph to Tabitha's office."

"You sure?" asked Jessie, worried, "A minute ago you said that you thought that you were having a stroke."

"Yeah, a stroke of genius," grinned Rosan, "my Zuko senses were tingling. How could I not know?"

"…okay…" said Jessie as Rosan started out the door and escorted the other girl to Tabitha's office.

On the outside, Tabitha's office looked rather plain. But once inside it was like a magical mixture of awesome, technological and tacky (just for the effect). The door to her main office was painted a like a tunneling hall, much to the surprise to those who thought it was a continuation of the hall. Oops.

Usually, Tabitha liked to keep her door an unnoticeable as possible but today there was a sign on the hidden doorknob that said, "Disturb Me And Face My Terrible Imagination".

Rosan ignored the sign and waltzed up to the door happily where she proceeded to knock politely. When that didn't work she pounded on the door and stepped out of Toph's way. Tabitha unlocked the door, opened it a crack and sighed. "Oh Toph, thank God it's only…" Rosan stepped out from behind the door, evil smile stretched from ear to ear. "ROSAN! Oh SHIT!"

Rosan took a step closer and Tabitha grabbed Toph by the front of her shirt, pulled her inside and slammed the door in Rosan's face.

Once the door was shut and bolted to prevent Rosan from getting in, Tabitha put her back to the door and slid down, sighing the whole way to the floor.

"Who was that?" asked Sokka as he munched on Tabitha's personal stash of Oreos.

Tabitha made a face but decided to let it go. "Her name is Rosan and she's…"

"Crazy?" supplied Zuko as he leaned against Tabitha's desk that she 'borrowed' from the President of the United States, arms crossed.

"Oh look how smart you are!" gushed Tabitha annoyingly as she ruffled Zuko's grown out hair. "She's crazy alright… crazy about you."

Everyone's jaw dropped, even Momo's. "Well, she must really be crazy then," exclaimed Katara, pointing her thumb at Zuko, "if she likes _him__!"_

"Uh, Katara," said Tabitha, "People used to speculate that _YOU_ had feelings for the emo prince_."_

Zuko glowered at Tabitha and Sokka choked on an Oreo. Toph helped dislodge it by hitting Sokka so hard that he hit the floor.

"I DO NOT!" yelled Katara angrily as Aang yelled, "SHE DOES NOT!"

Tabitha shrugged, "Don't yell at me for other people's stupidity. Honestly the chances of you," points at Katara, "and you," points at Zuko, "getting together and having love babies," Sokka choked again, "is totally ridiculous. Snowball's chance in hell I say."

Aang looked relieved and Sokka was still coughing off the last Oreo.

"I already have a girlfriend," said Zuko in his deep, angry voice.

"Yeah," said Tabitha, "and I commend you for that. _But_, Rosan would rather you stay a lonely, pathetic boy-prince."

Zuko rolled his eye.

"So, what exactly did you want us to do?" asked Aang, trying to get back on topic.

"Oh, right!" said Tabitha as she walked around the desk, shooing Sokka and Toph from behind it. "What I called you here for was to ask a favor."

Everyone's eyebrows went up in suspicion. Well, _eyebrow _for Zuko anyway.

"What's in it for us?" asked Toph, not liking the situation.

"I will leave you and the others characters untouched, meaning I won't put you into any stories I can think up," said Tabitha, putting her elbows on the desk and resting her chin on her hands.

"We're already in your stories Tabitha. Don't act like you didn't know," said Aang with a frown.

"True, but that wasn't the kind of story I was talking about. I meant… what I did to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

Everyone shuddered either from horror or from the vivid memories it conjured.

"So what do you want us for?" asked Katara shifting her weight to her other foot and crossing her arms.

"I…uh, need help…" mumbled Tabitha, face turning red.

Toph and her bionic ears heard what she said loud and clear. "Help?" she said, "What do you need our help for? You OWN this business!"

Tabitha nodded and said, "True, I have everyone's help here. The possibility to be a sexy pirate got 'em. The only problem is that none of us, I believe, can sail a ship. And you guys can. Catch my drift?"

The Avatar characters were silent for a long time before Zuko said, "Okay, I'll do it, but under one condition."

"Anything," said Tabitha, not really thinking it through.

"You guarantee my safety from that girl that you told me about," said the scarred Prince.

"And all you can eat buffet," added Sokka greedily.

"Deal," said Tabitha, thinking that it should easy to keep Rosan away from Zuko and as for Sokka's buffet, well, he didn't say that the food had to be good… or edible…

After a few minutes of shaking hands to seal the deal, everyone felt that the deal was fair.

"I can't wait for the food!" said Sokka, mouth watering in anticipation. Toph shook her head.

"Is that all you think about?" she asked.

"No," he replied, "I think about other things too."

"Like?"

"Like…" Sokka's eyes darted back at Tabitha, her low cut top and the necklace that just draws attention to her somewhat covered boobs. Tabitha let down her hair from its ponytail and fluffed it out with a hand, making Sokka whimpered with want at the sight.

Toph caught his meaning, hit him in the arm and walked off muttering, "…boys are stupid, sex crazed idiots…"

Apparently everyone thought Rosan had left but she knew that they had to come out sooner or later, like to eat… or pee.

She waited in the shadows for the other to pass and nearly grabbed Zuko right there in the hall as he walked past but she knew that Tabitha would probably intervene.

Silent as a shadow, Rosan stalked her prey like an expert predator. She stalked him past Tabitha's workroom, past Susanna's workroom and office, past the break room and into the part of the building that one could call the 'hotel'. This is where the company put important guests that were not to be trifled with since they were most likely to order a story featuring their enemies.

Rosan followed Zuko until he was right outside his room and Rosan had to suppress a laugh. Tabitha stuck him in room 69 and intentional or not it was still funny. Zuko heard her snicker and froze, key still in hand and the door partially open.

Zuko turned slowly and scanned the shadows but, silly boy, Rosan wasn't there anymore. There was a slight breeze and Zuko heard someone whisper "ninja". Zuko looked around a bit more before slipping inside the room, and locking the door behind him.

"Looking for someone?" asked a voice from behind him. Zuko whirled around and saw a girl sitting on his bed.

"Rosan?" he asked cautiously. The girl smiled impishly and nodded.

The more Zuko looked at her the more he felt like laughing. "How can this _little_ girl hurt _me_?" he thought with a tiny smile.

Zuko sat on the bed next to Rosan and said, "Tabitha made you sound like a monster."

Rosan smiled again and said, "No, not a monster…"

From out of nowhere Rosan launched herself at the emo prince and tied Zuko to the bedposts. "Like I said, not a monster just a fan girl slash evil genius."

"Let me go you bitch!" yelled Zuko making Rosan smile even more. "What is so fucking funny?"

"You're just cuter when you're angry, that's all," simpered Rosan as she began to pull…objects…out from her sleeves. "Ooh, I like this one," smiled Rosan with a wicked looking dagger in her hands. Zuko looked mortified.

In one quick swoop, Rosan sliced through Zuko's shirt and part of his pants. Zuko couldn't be brave when there was a psycho chick cutting his clothes off with a really sharp knife so he started to whimper.

After bouncing on the bed for a second, Rosan straddled Zuko's hard, pale stomach and finished tearing his shirt completely off. Zuko looked like he was on the verge of tears and Rosan giggled psychotically.

"Looks like you're cold," giggled Rosan in reference to Zuko's hard nipples, "I have to be careful not to poke my eye out…"

Zuko kept quiet though he did shiver a little. Either from fear or from cold, I can't tell you since he swore he'd kill me if I spilled the beans. *sniff* I tell you there's no love for the writers anymore…

Rosan began amusing herself by bouncing a quarter off of Zuko's firm abs and pecks. When the quarter had lost its novelty then Rosan started to bounce her knife on him. Soon that too got old so Rosan decided that she was going to deflower Zuko in the best way she knew how. With a dildo, then a beer bottle, then corn *giggle* on the cob and, finally, with a spoon. …Talk about spooning to the extreme…

The next morning Zuko awoke tired, sore, and afraid. Luckily his bonds were cut so he got up and went to the bathroom still in his birthday suit. When he turned on the lights and looked down at his organ he screamed.

There, tattooed in red ink, was the words Rosan's Bitch. Zuko threw on his red silk robe and stormed out of the room.

"TABITHA!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, "TABITHA, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!"

Finally a door opened and Tabitha emerged in her short- shorts and pretty see-through wife beater top that she used for pjs. "What the hell do you want at this hour?" she growled sleepily.

"You promised that I would be safe," muttered Zuko angrily as he leaned in closer.

Tabitha snapped out of her early morning mental fog and asked, "Shit, what the hell did she do to you?"

Zuko's lip quivered. "Horrible things…" he whispered, "and the sick part was that I started to like it…"

"Eew, didn't need to know that," said Tabitha, "but do you have actual proof that she did anything to you?"

Zuko looked down and mumbled, "yes".

"Well can I see?" asked Tabitha in her business voice.

Zuko was taken aback. "NO, you can't see!" Tabitha gave him a look that an irritated parent gives their crabby child. "You want to know what she did to me? She tattooed 'Rosan's Bitch' on my…"

"Butt?" supplied Tabitha. Zuko shook his head no.

"Inner thigh?" Again, no.

Zuko looked at Tabitha like he was about to cry and Tabitha's breath caught in her throat. "Oh no, not on your…member…"

Zuko nodded. "In red ink…" he mumbled sadly.

Tabitha pouted a little and went to give Zuko an innocent hug but he pushed her away violently and yelled, "What the Fuck do you think you're doing?"

Tabitha just stared at him, mouth agape in disbelief.

Sokka opened his door across the hall and asked, "What's going on?" as he rubbed his eye.

"Deal's off," snarled Zuko, "Tabitha didn't hold up her end of the bargain."

Tabitha raised her hands as if to say 'what do you want me to do?' and Zuko stormed off, moving fast enough for the back of his robe to catch a breeze and lift, revealing another tattoo on his left butt cheek that said 'Property of Rosan'. Both Tabitha and Sokka saw and gasped before laughing like two stoners on another high.

When the laughter died down Tabitha looked at what Sokka was wearing (his undies by the way) and raised an interested eyebrow. Sokka too had been checking Tabitha out and when their eyes met again they realized that they had been caught and both jumped back into their rooms.

After a few minutes to calm down, Tabitha stuck out her head to see if the coast was clear in the hallway, waltzed over to Sokka's door and let herself in.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, once again, I do not own any of these marvelous characters no matter how much I may claim the opposite. I swear the story gets better, or else i wouldn't still be writing it out. Please drop me a comment with your thoughts!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tabitha sat behind her desk, hands folded in front of her, as she stared at her employees. It had been a long day and this was the last meeting of the day, or so she had promised herself.

"Thank you all for leaving your stations and or coming in from home," said Tabitha, leaning against the backrest of the newest swivel chair she had 'borrowed' from Cypress College. "In one week's time I want to set sail to find a certain someone. Now, since I wasn't able to hire the people I had in mind for steering the ship due to unforeseen circumstances (coughrosancough) I will have to find someone who is both capable and would have an interest in seeing our plans work out. I have someone in mind but he is, unfortunately, out of commission at the moment. Hopefully I will be able to change that."

The other looked skeptically at her and Rosan pouted a little from missing Zuko and from being called an unforeseen circumstance.

"Any questions, comments, or concerns?" asked Tabitha, making sure to look at each person in the face.

"Who do you have in mind?" asked Sabriel (a.k.a. Jessie).

Tabitha bit her lip from blurting the name out and looked at her friend. "I'm afraid that I'm not at liberty to say at the moment." Sabriel nodded in understanding.

"Anything else?" asked Tabitha.

Everyone shook their head and someone from behind Tabitha sneezed. Tabitha glanced behind her with a frown but paid it no more attention then that.

"Other than that, I wanted to let you know that we have a new recruit amongst us. I would like to welcome Jasmine." Jasmine raised a hand and was about to protest when Tabitha caught on to what she was trying to do. "Oh right, sorry about that. She would rather be known as Fox. So, if we could welcome Fox to our little group that would be appreciated, even if we all know her pretty well."

Smiles formed on everyone's faces and another sneeze erupted from behind Tabitha, causing her to frown for a second.

"Fox," said Tabitha, "when we get back from our voyage remind me to give you your assignment."

Fox blinked. "So soon?" she asked with a slight grimace.

Tabitha nodded as she picked up a rather large file from her desk, casually flicked it open and said, "Yes, you have to prove your stuff, not that I really doubt your ability to get these two together. It's just that there has been an increasing demand for this certain pairing and, honestly, none of us really have the time. I will help you in the capture of one of the persons of interest since I'm always there for at least one of the captures. My sick, twisted way of having a cheap thrill."

Rosan snickered at the implied-ness and Tabitha had to allow herself a smile.

"Okay, remember to pack for the trip, and to have all cases resolved by the time we depart or have someone else take over for you," said Tabitha in her leader voice, "That's pretty much it so meeting adjourned. Night everyone."

After a round of 'good nights' and after everyone left the office Tabitha leaned back and sighed. "It's clear to come out now, Sokka," said Tabitha over her shoulder.

The drapes moved and Sokka emerged from his hiding place, nose red from all the dust.

"Achoo! Do you really have to go on that trip?" he asked as he sat on 'borrowed' desk.

Tabitha nodded. "Yeah, I want to go to finally resolve loose ends. Bless you by the way."

Sokka smiled in thanks. "I guess I should give you a good bye present, huh?"

"You don't have to get me anything," said Tabitha, rubbing the back of her neck.

Sokka shook his head and leaned across the desk to kiss Tabitha with a type of urgency Tabitha knew all too well.

When she finally broke the kiss, Tabitha looked at him and blinked. "Oh, that kind of good-bye," she said with a creeping smile.

ONE WEEK LATER…

Somehow, Tabitha managed to 'borrow' a really nice cruise ship from Carnival Cruise lines with out anyone noticing. The only sad part was that all its niceness had to be covered with a glamour, or a magical cover to change its appearance, so that it looked like an authentic Pirate ship.

"All right, everyone stand back!" called Tabitha to the others. Everyone stopped what they were doing, took three HUGE steps back and watched. Tabitha closed her eyes and raised her hands so that they were straight out in front of her. As she bit her lip in concentration, Tabitha summoned all the magic she could muster and focused it towards the ship. After a few seconds to smooth the blob out, the magic lay over the ship in a thin, shimmery green layer. This part of the 'operation' was visible to all those watching and the effect left many ooh-ing and awe-ing in admiration. Tabitha smiled on her tiny ego trip before flicking her wrists and opening her eyes.

The ship had been a seven story floating palace before the transformation; now there was a very luxurious pirate ship floating where the luxury liner had been. Nothing about the ship looked the same, not even the name. The original ship was called the Princess but Tabitha thought that it would be a stupid name for a pirate ship.

"The Siren's Song?" asked Fox as she read the name off of the side of the ship. Tabitha nodded, beaming. Fox shrugged and said, "Whatever floats your boat…no pun intended."

After a few minutes of no one moving, Tabitha said, "Okay, it's safe to get back to work now."

A collective sigh of relief arose from the small crowd on the dock and they all went back to what they were doing before.

Tabitha was half way up the gang plank when a thought struck her. She turned around and yelled to her crew, "And NO stowaways!"

No one paid her any attention and Tabitha rolled her eyes as she proceeded to step onto the ship.

That night, Fox was able to corner Tabitha and asked, "How are you managing to keep from keeling over?"

Tabitha's eyebrows knotted and she asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," replied Fox, "how are you still standing after working such big magic on the ship?"

Tabitha laughed and Fox looked at her boss, wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into.

"I cheated," said Tabitha with a smile. Fox gave her a skeptical look. "I stole power from the waves and from the air," explained Tabitha, "Granted, it's only residual magics but it's enough to sustain the glamour."

Fox nodded slowly as what Tabitha said sank in. "But," she said, "where did you come up with that?"

"I didn't," said Tabitha as she opened the door to the galley and held it open for Fox, "I stole the idea from a book I read. Helps to be a bookworm, doesn't it?"

Fox smiled in agreement and walked over to the table that held dinner.

"Buffet style, huh?" asked Tabitha as she helped herself to a plate and began to pile it high with the dishes that caught her fancy. Behind her slipped Zuko and he too grabbed a plate.

Tabitha nodded cordially to him and continued to help herself to the food. When the realization that Zuko was on the ship, despite what she had said, finally sunk in Tabitha was pissed.

"Rosan!" she yelled, right in Zuko's ear, making him wince.

Rosan skipped around the corner from the kitchen and replied, "_Yes?_" before looking at the situation.

Tabitha said, "Explain him," as she jerked her thumb in Zuko's direction and crossed her arms.

Rosan smiled impishly and said, "I needed him… and he needed me…"

Tabitha looked over at Zuko and he simply nodded in agreement.

"Don't you have an uncle to go bi-polar on?" spat Tabitha at the Fire Prince. Zuko raised his one remaining eyebrow but wisely said nothing.

"Can he stay?" asked Rosan, face in full puppy dog mode, pout and all.

"Fine…" said Tabitha, rolling her eyes and sighing in defeat.

"YES!" yelled both Rosan and Zuko happily, scaring Tabitha since she didn't think that such a loud noise could come out of either one. Rosan did the happy dance before running and jumping into Zuko's pale, royal arms where he swung her around until she was all giggly.

"But," added Tabitha, "You two have to behave properly… at least when in the sight of the rest of us."

Rosan and Zuko shared a look, and evil glint in their eyes and a sinful little smile; all of which Tabitha understood all too well.

"We promise," said Rosan with a smile.

Sabriel, who had watched the entire thing with interest, smiled and waved her hand under the table. From beneath the table's shadow came Ian with a goofy smile.

"Your boss is gone huh?" he asked a little too loudly.

Tabitha's head snapped around and when she spotted Sabriel's beau she groaned. "Not you too!" complained Tabitha to her Russian sister.

Sabriel replied with a guilty smile that made Tabitha shake her head.

"You two mean to tell me that I could have brought Sokka with out fuss?" Both girls shrugged slightly and Tabitha sighed. "So much for doing the right thing…"

Fox got up to get herself a drink and nudged Tabitha. "Hey, don't you know the saying?" she asked her boss. "Nice guys finish last."

"Guess so," replied Tabitha glumly as she sank down onto the bench opposite Rosan and Zuko.

"Here's to sleeping alone," said Tabitha as she raised her plastic cup in a mock toast before taking a huge swallow of the fruit punch that the cup contained.

Rosan looked around before saying, "You don't have to you know." Tabitha raised an intrigued eyebrow. Rosan looked around once again before saying, "I'm the Harem Genie, remember? How do you want him?"

"Tall, dark, and handsome. My age preferably since I don't like guys old enough to be my dad," replied Tabitha with a small smile.

Rosan raised her eyebrow at Tabitha's last statement and sipped her fruit punch so that she wouldn't say anything.

Tabitha caught on and hit her from across the table. "Oh shut up," laughed Tabitha.

Rosan shrugged and said "I didn't say anything…"

Tabitha shook her head and said, "So when can I expect him?"

"How about at eleven thirty tonight?" replied Rosan, before adding, "Any preference to race?"

Tabitha looked at her friend in amazement. "How many guys did you sneak on? How did you sneak them on?"

Rosan leaned against Zuko, a smug look on her face. "I brought as many as I thought necessary, as for how, I have my ways…"

Tabitha graced her friend with a slow nod and excused her self from the table with the pretense of going to try to figure out how to reestablish the auto pilot for the Bermuda Triangle.

"Do you really think that's where she's going?" asked Zuko when Tabitha was out of sight.

Rosan shook her head no. "I think she that she's either going to try and find out how I got the other guys on, where I stashed them or she's going to her room to 'primp'."

Zuko shook his head. He did not understand these girls at all


End file.
